


Moonlight

by Eternal_Ambrosia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Ambrosia/pseuds/Eternal_Ambrosia
Summary: Happy Halloween. :)





	Moonlight

The dirt smells like metal. 

His nose had buried deep into the earth after he'd faceplanted into the ground. His muscles ached and his knee stung from his earlier fall. He pushes himself up using what little strength remains and forces himself to keep running, keep pushing forward, despite the burning of his lungs, despite the putrid scent of metal in the air. He couldn't afford to stop running, so he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and willed his legs to move.

Trudging through the dirt and mud, a slip, falling, but he has to get up again. His whole body feels heavy and he just wants to fall asleep, but the sound of howling is all it takes to fill him with energy. 

The boy was running purely on adrenaline at this point, fear of what awaited him should be fail to keep running giving him the energy and motivation he needed to force himself through the endless forest. Another howl, this time closer. It's catching up.

Tears stream down his face. He doesn't want to die. He can't die yet. They blind his vision and he doesn't see what he trips over. All he can perceive is a sense of weightlessness and then he's falling. And falling. And falling.

Only the cold, unforgiving soil breaks his fall. It's muddy and not quite as cruel as stone, but it hurts nonetheless. It hurts so much and he can't keep running. In a final act of desperation he cries for his mother. Over and over and over.

Not even the birds of the night answer his call.

He realizes that he is painfully, utterly alone. Everyone... Everyone had abandoned him, he thinks, but a cloud of hot, wet air hits the back of his neck, a stark contrast to the cool air that had chilled him, and he realizes he's not quite alone. Chills travel up his spine, though it's not the cold that gives him goosebumps.

His sea green eyes slowly look up, slowly meet the golden ones staring through him, into his soul.

They examine him like he's a piece of meat.

"Please," he cries, but the monster doesn't answer. Instead it snarls, and opens its gaping maw. Unforgiving darkness consumes Claude. He can smell metal. He can smell his blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween. :)


End file.
